Historically, cosmetics cases have been used to transport and store various types of cosmetics such as blush, powder, lipstick, etc. Although various conventional cosmetics case designs are currently available, a common shortcoming of these conventional designs is that the cosmetics case cannot be modified to accommodate a customer's personal needs. In other words, conventional cosmetics case designs have a predetermined number, size, and layout of compartments that are fixed at the time of manufacture and cannot be subsequently modified by the owner. As a result, the designers have taken two conventional approaches to address such shortcomings. The first conventional approach is to design a relatively limited number of cosmetics cases with generically configured compartments accommodating the broadest range of cosmetics. The second conventional approach is to provide a predetermined case design for specific cosmetic items, and thus to provide a broad range of such conventional cosmetics cases. Neither of these conventional approaches provides the customer with any degree of preferable individualized customization.